Hanging With The Gang
by Exceptionally Anime Yugioh Fan
Summary: Just another idea that popped into my head. For the first few chapters, I'm going to establish parent/child relationships. Not intended to be sexual, just a lot of mischief and fluff. Hope you like it.
1. Yusei Fudo Kaiba

I was swinging back and forth on Daddy's arm while Uncle Mokuba, he was seventeen, carried his suitcase. I didn't know if it was filled with money or cards. I saw where we were headed and giggled before letting go and running to his Duel Runner.

It had ridges all the way from the back to just in front of the seat where you sit. There was a ridge above that sloped back toward you and stopped before slanting down to make a round tip before finally giving an open mouth with sharp teeth. The chin connected to where it was just a bike. The headlights were blue and shaped like Blue Eyes White Dragon's. It was Daddy's Blue Eyes Duel Runner. I stared in awe before climbing up.

I saw Daddy and Uncle Mokuba reach it, then a door opened and I turned my head to see two of those guys in black suits enter. Daddy spoke to them, and I turned my head back to him. "Were the invitations sent?" I looked back at them. They nodded.

"Yes sir." One replied. I looked back to Daddy.

"Good. Yusei, come here." I jumped from his duel runner while he said something else to them. I ran over to Daddy and he scooped me up. I looked up at him.

"There's going to be a tournament, isn't there?" He smiled.

"Yes, there is."

"Can I enter?"

"This tournament is for professionals." I frowned. I put my hands against him, to look at him in the eye to let him know I was serious.

"I can be a professional." He smirked.

"If you were older, I would let you."

"I was taught by the best duelist in the world! You!"

"You can go to Kaiba Land with Martha." He's not changing his mind about this. Martha was only here when there were tournaments or on those exceptionally rare times when Daddy and Uncle Mokuba couldn't be there. I felt my bottom lip quiver.

"But I'd rather be with _you_ at Kaiba Land."

"I'll take you to Kaiba Land after the day's duels are over." I smiled, throwing my arms in the air.

"Yay!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me to him. I'd see if I could change his mind about me dueling in the tournament later.


	2. Crow Wheeler and Kalin Taylor

"Hey, Crow!" I looked up from my toys. Dad was bragging again. Course I do it too but not as much. "Your Pops just scored a tournament!"

"You were _invited_ to the tournament." Mom stated, picking me up. "It's time for a bath little one." I'd been outside for a few hours, playing in the backyard. She'd caught me playing in her flower beds. She'd scolded me, but that was it. Except she made me come inside. Dad shrugged.

"Same thing. Kaiba invited me."

"To watch you lose? Remember it's Kaiba. He doesn't exactly like you Joey." She closed the bathroom door and set me on my feet. I raised my arms as Mom removed my shirt. I stepped out of the rest of my clothes before I was placed in the bathtub.

"I could win the tournament!" He called through the door.

…

Dad was coming back to the house with a smile and the mail. "Tea! I got invited to a tournament!" I beamed. I guess that means I'll be able to see Jack, Yusei, and Crow. That's awesome! I jumped to my feet and ran to him.

"Yay Daddy!" I cheered. He ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, kiddo." He scooped me up before going to the living room. He turned the television on to Animal Planet, my favourite channel, and set me down. Mom sat down next to Dad on the couch.

"That's great Tristan!" Mom said, kissing Dad. I spat my tongue out.

"Gross." They just chuckled.

"Just watch the show, Kalin." Mom said, laughing. I turned to watch the television.


	3. Jack Atlas Muto

I was sitting on the floor, looking through my deck. Mom was cooking lunch while Dad was getting the mail from the Post Office. Dad was a professional Duelist earning millions of dollars while Mom was a stay at home Mom. Of course, I could beat Dad at dueling. He believed in the stupid 'heart of the cards' thing, not to mention he seems emotional about his stupid cards, case in point, Dark Magician.

"Jackie! Time for lunch!" Mom called. I stood up and headed for the door, but on second thought, I took my Red Dragon Archfiend with me. I frowned at Mom when I got to the kitchen.

"Mom! My name is Jack! I'm not a kid anymore!" She lifted me ("Of course not sweetie.") and set me at the table where I was given a plate and a cup with a dome and a hole where the straw went. I watched as she placed her plate and Dad's plate across from each other. They got adult cups. I glared accusingly at my cup.

I slammed my fist on the table. "I want a normal cup! Not a Crayola one!" It was a red Crayola cup. "And I am not a kid!" I shouted. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cringed when I heard Dad.

"Jack! Stop fussing and eat your meal like a good boy." I glared at him. "Don't you dare give me that look young man." I looked down at my meal, feeling my cheeks redden. I heard them walk to the table before sitting down. Mom drank herbal tea and Dad was drinking coffee. I had yet to see what I was drinking.

"Did we have mail?" Mom asked Dad.

"Yeah. Kaiba invited me to a duel tournament. And you got a few magazines. Jack, eat your lunch." I hadn't touched it. I didn't want to. It wasn't fair. It was embarrassing, Dad yelling at me.

"Jack, please eat your lunch. You can have some dessert after." Mom pleaded. I picked up my silverware and started eating. Red Dragon Archfiend would want me to. "Thank you, Jackie." Mom kissed my forehead. Before I could stop myself, I gave a smile.

I ate my sliced bananas and my noodles, but I left all my peas on the plate before taking my cup to get a drink. Chocolate milk. …Now I feel guilty about yelling at Mom. Usually, it was some juice or white milk. I picked up Red Dragon Archfiend and my cup and walked back toward my room.

"Jack! What about your green peas?" I stopped and turned halfway to face Dad.

"I don't want them."

"But if you don't finish them, then you can't have any dessert." No dessert? Is it worth eating those yucky things? No. Probably not. There were too many of them, and I wouldn't get something big. It'd probably be a rice crispy or something.

"Then I don't want dessert!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Come back and eat your peas." He said, a tone to his voice. I didn't care… or that's what I convinced myself. "Jack Atlas Muto, if you don't sit down and eat your peas before I count to three, I will have no choice but to punish you." I gulped. Hearing the word 'punish' always made me feel small, like a child. I was 5! I can't be a child anymore! I'm almost 10! "One."

I froze. Dad's counting!

"Two."

I bit my lip to keep from pouting. "Obey your Daddy, Jackie." Mom pleaded again.

"I'm not kidding Jack." He warned. I didn't move. "Three." He walked over and took Red Dragon Archfiend before setting him on top of the fridge. "Red Dragon Archfiend won't be coming down until you eat your peas." I felt my chest shudder before I started sobbing. I grabbed onto his pant leg and tugged repeatedly.

"I-I wa-want Archie b-back! Waaah!" I sobbed into his leg. He scooped me up and carried me back to the table, sitting me in front of my plate. I just sat there, sobbing. "D-Daddie! Sorrie!" I sobbed, rubbing my eyes.

"Yugi, don't you think you are being a bit hard on Jackie?" Mom asked.

"Rebecca, he needs to learn."

"Waaah! A-Archie! S-sorrie!" Dad picked me up and started rubbing my back. I cried into his chest. Red Dragon Archfiend shouldn't have to suffer for my decision. It's not fair! Poor Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I'm sure that he wants his friend to be healthy, right?" I shuddered from my crying and tried to think. Would he? Yes, because we need to be healthy to win duels. I nodded. "And to be healthy, you need to eat healthy food. That includes peas." I looked over at the peas.

"O-okay." He sat me down in my chair, and I started to eat my peas and drank the rest of my chocolate milk. Dad placed Red Dragon Archfiend next to me. I kissed his cheek when he went to lean back to his seat. He gave me a kiss on my forehead.


	4. Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura

I was outside with my friend Bakura. We had crept away from our parents, with the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace and, of course, Winged Dragon of Ra. Bakura had been trying to figure out how to put the necklace on for the past ten minutes. He finally put it on.

I walked up to a man who was selling candy at a store. I lifted the rod. "You will give us four pieces of each of your wares." I told him. His eyes went dull, and he turned and did as I said. I knew I learned well from watching Daddy do it!

When we had them, his eyes went back to normal. "Do you intend to pay for that?" He asked, looking us up and down. Bakura smiled at me.

"I don't know. What do you think Marik?"

"If not, then give it back. You know what happens to thieves." He just threatened us! I smiled at Bakura. He had a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh! I know." I turned to look at the man, lifting the rod. "The candy is on the house." His eyes went dull again.

"Thank you for your business." We turned and left, Bakura holding the candy in his arms.

"That was brilliant!" Bakura cheered. I led him to a secret place I found a while ago. We sat down and started eating the candy. When the sweets were almost gone, we stood and walked around looking for bikes.

"There should be a day for candy." I said.

"A Give Kids Candy day!"

"We should be Pharaoh!"

"As Pharaoh, I promise that one day a week will be declared Candy Day!"

"No, Sweets Day! There's more options if you stick with sweets."

"Yeah! We'd be the best pharaoh's in the world! What do you wanna do now?" Bakura asked.

"Find someone to duel! We have to use Ra!" I replied eagerly.

We walked around, looking for someone to duel. We were passing an alley between buildings when I heard footsteps behind us, loud footsteps. "Well, well. What do we have here Zork?" I gulped. Bakura had a look of fear on his face.

"Looks like a pair of thieves, Malik." We turned to face them. They had their arms crossed over their chests… and they were glaring down at us. We gulped. "Whatever shall we do with them?" Bakura scooted closer to me, away from Zork and Daddy. Before he could answer, I raised the rod.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted, willing it to work.

"Give me that!" Daddy snatched it from me. I grabbed hold of Bakura's arm, but we were lifted from the ground, Bakura by his underarms and me by my waist. I was separated from Bakura, but Zork followed Daddy to our home. We all lived together.

When we got home, Daddy and Zork took us to their bedroom. "What were you boys thinking?" Zork demanded. "Give me that necklace Bakura!" He held out his hand. Bakura quickly obeyed.

"And Ra!" I handed over Ra.

"Bye Ra." I whispered.

"Well?" Zork asked.

"We just wanted to have some fun!" I told him. They exchanged looks before we were carried to their bed and Daddy laid me across his lap. He put a hand on my back before he brought down the first swat. "Ow!" I yelped.

"You are _never_ to take the Millennium Rod! In the wrong hands, including clueless, bad things can happen. That is why it stays with Zork and I; we know the true power of the Millennium Items. The same goes for the Winged Dragon of Ra. In the wrong hands, Ra is dangerous. Only a few can handle its mighty power. I don't want either of you boys getting hurt. Zork and I are only looking out for your best interest. Don't steal from us again. Am I understood?" I had only received ten swats, but I was still sobbing. I could hear my brother being scolded by Poppa.

"Bakura, if you _ever_ do something like this again, I'll make the punishment ten times longer than this. You _never_ steal the Millennium Items from Malik or I! That rod could have been stolen from you two, and you would have been in _more_ trouble, we would have to go looking for it! That necklace would have been in even _worse_ hands had it been stolen. Tell me, do you even _know_ what those items do, Bakura?"

"Marik!" I heard Daddy's voice sharpen.

"I understand, I'm sorry." I sobbed. He laid one more swat before holding me to his chest. I cried into him, and he shushed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I could see Poppa doing the same with Bakura. Bakura was using his hands to hold onto Zork's shirt and the other wrapped around his neck, holding onto Zork's hair. He had hidden his face in Zork's hair too.

They stood up and pulled the covers back. "It's time for a nap." Poppa said. Bakura whined before I could.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Neither am I!" Poppa and Malik exchanged a look.

"What do you mean you're not tired? You've both ran around the city, above ground." Poppa replied.

"We had some candy." Bakura answered. Daddy chuckled.

"Then it wasn't just us you stole from." Zork ruffled Bakura's hair, and Malik kissed me on the forehead.

"How adorable." Zork cooed. We were still put to bed.

"I'm still not tired!" Bakura whined, moving to get out of bed. Poppa gave him another smack and he whimpered, staying where he was. We'd been put on our stomachs.

"I don't care, go to sleep. When you wake, dinner will be ready, and you both will eat all we give you." Poppa replied, covering Bakura's eyes with his hand. Bakura grabbed his hand with both of his. I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

"We were invited to a tournament by Kaiba, meaning we'll be leaving soon." Daddy said. I opened my eyes in surprise, and Poppa and Daddy left us alone in the room to sleep.


End file.
